The Discovery Center for Cell and Molecular Biology (DCCMB) proposes to continue its role as a significant contributor to the improvement of biology education in the public senior high and junior high schools of the District of Columbia and adjacent school districts. This will continue to be a multifaceted approach which addresses the needs of both teachers and students. The approach entails: 1.enhancement and continuance of the Discovery Series (eight to ten different monthly series; 4 hours hands-on laboratory programs; 130/year; 900-1000 student participants); 2. Continuance of the "What If?" Laboratory, a research lab for students who wish to pursue semi-independent research projects; 3. Improvement and continuance of the Gene Search Project for eighteen students (twelve at Discovery Center and six at NIH/extramural laboratories; 4. Expansion of the Outreach Biotechnology Loaner Laboratory, providing equipment and supplies for molecular genetics-based laboratory exercises for utilization at area schools, and establishment of two new kits, PCR, Immunology/Infectious Diseases, and one new kit geared towards younger students, "Real Microbiology In Your World"; 5. Continuance of the Biotechnology Curriculum Institute to facilitate the infusion of genomics, molecular genetics, and biotechnology into the high school curriculum; 6. Sponsor short workshops for teacher training in the areas of genomics, molecular genetics, and biotechnology; 7. Continuance and upgrade of the newsletter, The Biology Discoverer, for the dissemination of information among science teachers, students, and other interested parties, of current biology and medicine related topics. Considering the demographics and percentage of students on federally assisted lunch programs in the Washington DC area schools, this program has significantly affected the quality of education for economically and socio-economically disadvantaged individuals, especially for those traditionally underrepresented in science. This program complements and extends the exposure of these students to science and science career options in ways ordinarily not provided by the traditional science experience in the D.C. Public School System. This program provides hands-on experience using methods and equipment not ordinarily available to the teachers and students.